Jet lag sentimental
by katana 00
Summary: Dans l'air j'ai capté suffisamment d'ondes favorables pour me connecter et vous parachuter cette fic où Heero et Duo embarquent à destination d'une situation des plus ... banales. Désolée !
1. Chapter 1 Jet lag sentimental

**Disclaimer**** :**_ En apesanteur dans le ciel ou l'espace, le droit d'auteur est-il suspendu ? Non n'est-ce pas ? Donc même pour cette fic, ben ils ne sont toujours pas à moi alors. … Sauf si je les kidnappe ni vu ni connu dans mes baguages ! ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Petite escale sentimentale imprévue entre Atalante la « sérieuse » et Cascades en série la « délirante ». Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à atteindre le septième ciel ! Surtout si des fautes gâchent votre plaisir de me lire. Mais le temps était compté si je voulais publier aujourd'hui ! Désolée ! ^^_

.

.

**«Jet lag sentimental»**

.

.

- « **Chers passagers, la navette en partance pour la colonie L2 est retardée pour causes de problèmes techniques. Veuillez-nous excuser pour ce désagrément. Nos équipes mettent tout en œuvre pour y remédier et vous satisfaire en attendant. Merci de votre compréhension.** » annonce au micro une sensuelle voix féminine, résonnant dans tout le hall 12 de l'aéroport de Sank.

- « **Moi et ma chance !** »

Je soupire doucement tout en imitant la brochette de voyageurs assis. Retombant lamentablement sur mon inconfortable fauteuil, fixé à l'une des interminables rangées alignées en parfaits rangs d'oignons, je contemple sans enthousiasme le terne paysage qui s'offre à moi via la gigantesque baie vitrée. Quoi de plus récréatif qu'une vue imprenable sur le tarmac ? Absolument parfait pour vous filer une déprime carabinée dans l'attente du décollage !

Bien qu'en vérité, ce retard ne m'incommode pas réellement. En mission d'infiltration, il en aurait sûrement été autrement, mais aujourd'hui il n'en est rien. J'ai tout mon temps. Oui, plus rien n'urge à présent. Je suis libre ! Libre d'attendre une éternité s'il faut dans ce maudit aéroport.

Depuis ce matin, 6h30, mon accréditation aux forces des Preventers est caduque. Mon supérieur m'a fusillé d'un regard noir et estampillé « malade profond » à mon incongrue et soudaine annonce. Ma démission est irréfléchie selon lui. Aussi, durant près d'une heure, a-t-il cherché à me convaincre de rester. Employant les stratagèmes les plus stupéfiants. Me certifiant même qu'il me validerait, sans réticence, un break afin que je puisse me requinquer. Assurément ma conduite le mettait aux abois pour m'octroyer aussi aisément une pause ! D'après sa fine et pertinente analyse, ma requête résulte de l'issue désastreuse de ma dernière opération. Un véritable carnage où j'ai perdu pas moins de neuf hommes ! Inadmissible pour moi. De quoi motiver ma décision non ?

Le pauvre homme croyait me comprendre et usait de tous les subterfuges pour me remettre sur la voie de la raison. En vain, est-il nécessaire de le préciser ? Personne n'est assez doué pour m'obliger à renoncer. Quand Duo Maxwell décide, le choix est définitif ! Je suis connu pour être tête de mule, ce n'est pas à tort ! J'y tiens à ma réputation ! Pourtant, si cette perte me rend plus amère que jamais, elle n'a aucune influence sur ma résolution. Loin d'être subite à dire vrai. Voilà des mois que j'y songe, sans trouver le courage de la rendre effective, réelle. L'amitié inconditionnelle de mes quatre compagnons, devenus amis intimes depuis la dernière bataille, me rendant trop couard pour mettre un terme radicale à la passivité de … ma vie amoureuse.

Oui c'est elle la fautive : ma vie amoureuse. Quelle blague ! Un preventer terrassé de la sorte est proprement risible, non ? Peut-on décemment qualifier de vie amoureuse une relation à sens unique ? Je sais que je suis pathétique et grotesque. Des années que j'essaye d'attirer l'attention d'Heero Yuy. Des années à me démener pour rien. Mes seules récompenses se limitant à de vagues similitudes de sourires, quand nous étions seuls. Aussi, je ne saurais trop expliquer pourquoi, ce matin en me levant pour rejoindre le quartier général des Preventers j'ai ressenti le besoin de rédiger ma démission. Fallait que ça change ! A vingt quatre ans, il est temps que j'aille voir ailleurs ! Oublier ce sentiment qui ne mène nulle part. Oublier ce ressentiment qui me bouffe un peu plus chaque jour. Le joker n'a plus envie de rire. Trop las, épuisé, pour continuer la médiocre représentation. Fin du spectacle !

.

O o O

.

Désabusé, je me plonge dans la lecture du magazine people que je tiens fébrilement entre mes doigts. Les derniers ragots et déboires sentimentaux des stars s'étalent en couverture. Je n'ai même pas conscience d'avoir pris ce torchon abandonné sur le fauteuil près de moi. Malgré ma désapprobation de ce genre de lecture, je ne la repose pas. Etonnant ? Pas vraiment. Entre la vue bétonnée du tarmac et cette revue, mon choix est vite fait ! Pas la peine de tergiverser mille ans, je suis suffisamment mélancolique sans en rajouter ! Faut que je me foute de la gueule de quelqu'un. Le dicton ne veut-il pas que le malheur des uns fasse le bonheur des autres ? Si oui, lire les ennuis de vedettes me consolera peut-être de ma détermination à fuir Heero.

Je le feuillette plus par automatisme que par intérêt quand bizarrement je me sens observé. Levant les yeux prêt à injurier superbement l'importun malpoli, histoire de me défouler un peu, je vois l'impensable. Devant moi se tient, dans son impeccable uniforme, celui que je n'espérais plus. Ma fantaisie se transforme en aliénation ! La folie vient de gagner irrémédiablement mon esprit dément et psychotique !

- « **Heero ?** » laisse-je échapper sans maitriser le trouble causé par sa présence.

Automatiquement, je me redresse pour lui faire face. Laissant choir à nos pieds l'immonde revue qu'il épie brièvement. A cet instant furtif, j'ai cru deviner un lever de sourcil interrogateur. Sûrement un mirage, car en un battement de cil il est tout aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée.

- « _Est-il possible qu'il vienne me souhaiter bon voyage ? Je ne peux le concevoir. Ca ne lui ressemble pas. … C'est plus probable qu'il veuille me tuer ! S'il est informé, ce dont je ne doute pas, c'est l'évidence même. Sa présence signifie ma mort !_ »

Dans les pires missions je n'étais pas aussi déboussolé ni terrifié. Mon cœur s'emballe de plus belle. Son rythme est infernal. Mes mains deviennent moites. Mes jambes supportent difficilement le reste de mon corps. Oui, je l'avoue : en ce moment j'ai peur ! Peur d'Heero. Car je ne donne pas cher de ma peau s'il sait que je déserte par lâcheté.

- « **Que viens-tu faire ici ?** »

J'affiche une expression qui se veut aussi neutre que la sienne. Cela me ressemble si peu. Moi souriant et blagueur au quotidien, je n'ai nullement le désir de jouer la comédie à cet instant. Faut dire que la situation ne s'y prête guère. Comme dans mon enfance, j'ai une envie irrépressible de courir. Son regard inflexible me transperce pareille à la plus affûtée des lames. Je le sens prêt à porter le coup fatal. Il s'avance vers moi. Un stupide réflexe me pousse à fermer les yeux. Comme si le danger allait disparaître par magie !

- « **Reste.** » exige-t-il, succinctement et doucement à mon oreille, me prenant entre ses bras.

Je délire ! Jamais il n'agirait ainsi ! Surtout devant tant de monde. Non pas en plein hall, véritable fourmilière vivante ! Tandis que l'homme que j'aime depuis si longtemps me serre éperdument, j'ouvre mes yeux et je balaye le lieu d'un regard incrédule. Les passagers et leurs accompagnateurs nous dévisagent. Certains sont émus, d'autres choqués. Pourquoi suis-je aussi préoccupé par cette foule anonyme quand mon amour m'emprisonne enfin contre lui ?

- « **Heero, nous nous donnons en spectacle.** »

Je bafouille sans autre trouble que la gêne de tous ces visages vissés sur nous. Bien que je passe pour un illuminé déluré, je suis en vérité un être particulièrement sensible et pudique. Surtout en matière de sentiment. Inattendu ? Non, juste la parfaite maitrise des masques émotionnels !

- « **M'en fous.** » me rétorque-t-il laconiquement, sans me lâcher pour autant.

Vraiment nous sommes diamétralement différents. Oui, désespérément rien en commun. Moi, fantasque et loquasse invétéré en temps normal, éprit d'un pragmatique et austère soldat comme lui, quoi de plus improbable en somme ? Le moindre de ses gestes est mûrement réfléchi. Idem pour ses paroles lapidaires énoncées que pour optimiser ses missions. Ah les missions ! Oui, il ne semble vivre que pour elles quand moi je ne vis que pour lui. Constat qui a d'ailleurs fortement motivé mon intention. Car rien n'évoluera. Non, rien ne changera jamais malgré mes efforts.

Pourquoi je me questionne autant ? Peut-être parce que je suis tétanisé d'espérer à présent. Comprenez-moi ! Je suis confus. Son attitude me déstabilise. Je ne peux la classer dans aucun des compartiments répertoriés pour « Robot-boy » ! Raisonnablement, pareille conduite est tout bonnement surréaliste pour Heero Yuy. A moins d'un méga bug virulent et dévastateur ! Oui, comprenez-moi ! L'espoir est le pire des maux, j'en sais douloureusement quelque chose !

.

O o O

.

- « **Les autres sont des détails insignifiants comparés à ma mission.** » ajoute-t-il avant de prendre mes lèvres, sans hésitation aucune mais avec une délicatesse toute particulière que je n'aurai jamais soupçonnée chez lui.

Ai-je précisé que son comportement me déconcerte ? Non parce que si l'action de m'enlacer m'a déconnecté momentanément de la réalité, imaginez le choc ressenti à sa langue s'immisçant volontairement dans ma bouche ! De surprise, je garde les yeux ouvert durant tout le baiser. Je me répète, mais suis-je en train de devenir fou ? Assurément ! Cette attention, que je pensais ne jamais pouvoir capturer, m'explose littéralement en pleine gueule dans ce hall d'aéroport bondé. Désagrégeant la moindre fonction neuronale encore vivace dans mon cerveau de dérangé.

- « **Ne me quitte pas.** » me confie-t-il, à la fin du baiser, d'une voix que je qualifierai de tremblante. Seulement l'espace d'une seconde, bien évidemment !

Là, dans ses yeux merveilleusement bleus, je devine la tendresse qu'il me porte. Est-ce là la dernière torture à la mode ? Expérimente-t-il une nouvelle manière d'anéantir l'ennemi ? Cherche-t-il réellement à me tuer ? Si oui, il ne peut s'y prendre de plus agréable façon. Sans un mot de plus, j'entends son cœur me hurler combien il tient à moi. Oserai-je dire qu'il m'aime ?

Avant, cet aveu m'aurait convaincu et m'aurait directement mené au nirvana. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne peux l'accepter. Bon sang ! N'ai-je pas décidé d'aller de l'avant ? De ne plus piétiner ma fierté, si souvent bafouée et rabrouée devant mes échecs, à cause de lui ? Rien ne me garantit que cette euphorie va perdurer. Faut que je me réveille !

- « **Ma navette va bientôt décoller. Je dois embarquer.** »

Je rétorque brusquement cette pitoyable excuse, en détournant les yeux. Je ne peux soutenir son regard perçant. J'ai honte. A coup sûr, il va me prendre pour quelqu'un d'indécis. Un baka, champion toutes catégories ! Le séduire durant tant d'années pour me défiler quand lui fait enfin un pas, rien de plus déplorable !

- « **Impossible. J'ai donné l'ordre de la retenir.** » me confie-t-il dans un second baiser qui emporte toute ma résistance.

De nouveau, je lui cède sans réticence. Plus que la chaleur incendiaire de ses mains sur moi, c'est celle du sous-entendu évoqué qui achève irrémédiablement mon cœur. Pour m'empêcher de fuir loin de lui, Heero a planifié une parade en moins de quatre heures. Usé de son influence pour retenir mon vol jusqu'à me rejoindre. J'étais sa mission ! Sachant l'importance de ces dernières dans son existence, cela suffit amplement à mon bonheur. Après cette initiative et ces deux premiers baisers, je ne peux plus avoir de doute sur le partage et la réciprocité de mes sentiments. Ouais je suis versatile et je vous emmerde !

- « **J'ai peur de te perdre. … Apprendre ta démission a été révélateur. … Ta présence à mes côtés était acquise définitivement, je n'ai donc jamais jugé opportun d'avouer combien tu m'importes.** » ajoute-t-il comme pour éliminer tout malentendu.

Heero ne parle jamais à tort ni inconsidérément. Cette particularité, qui m'horripilait légèrement par le passé, réjouit infiniment mon âme maintenant. Oui, plus que tout, j'aime à présent cette discrétion et cette réserve si souvent reprochées.

- « **Plus jamais de jet lag entre nous.** »

Cette prière, je la ponctue d'un baiser. Je réponds désormais pleinement à ses lèvres. Ma timidité s'envole, emportant mes infâmes craintes. Peu m'importe la foule avide autours de nous, nos cœurs ont réussi à se trouver enfin. C'est là l'essentiel. Rien ne saurait me perturber à l'avenir.

Euh ! En vérité si, un léger détail m'intrigue. J'ai la nette impression qu'Heero n'est pas totalement soucieux de notre vrai premier baiser. Aussi inimaginable que ça paraisse, il est déconcentré. Méticuleusement, ses mains fouillent les poches de ma veste. Que croit-il y dénicher ? Une fulgurante idée déroute mon cerveau. Non, trop saugrenue ! Impossible qu'il cherche un préservatif ! Pourquoi farfouille-t-il alors ? Minute, j'y suis ! Mon billet est l'objet de sa quête ! A peine ai-je le temps de formuler cette brillante hypothèse que ma pauvre carte d'embarquement se fait prestement et littéralement déchirer. Déchiqueter en minuscules confettis, je précise. Croit-il sincèrement que j'ai l'intention de la recoller pour m'enfuir loin de lui ? Qui est le « baka » maintenant ? Comment pourrai-je l'abandonner après avoir goûté à pareils prémices ?

- « **Ah ! Enfin tu es sérieux ! Finie la distraction. … Voilà qui est bien mieux. **»« _Vas-y, enserre ma taille possessivement. … Brise ma liberté. … Attache-moi à toi._ »

A la réflexion, dès le départ, mon jugement était faussé. Il existe, effectivement, une personne suffisamment douée pour me faire changer d'avis. Seul, Heero Yuy, mon « perfect soldier » pouvait relever cette mission impossible !

.

.

********** Fin **********

(Embarquement immédiat pour … Bluette-land ! ^^)

.

.

**Note**** : **_Petit OS bref sans grande originalité qui m'est tombé du ciel hier matin. Soyez indulgentes avec moi pour cette médiocre intervention qui n'a rien de planant ! La rentrée a une néfaste influence sur mon neurone ! Il devient urgent que je redevienne sadique non ? Dois-je prendre un billet pour les abysses sans retour vers FFnet ? Dites-moi sincèrement si je dois m'abstenir de publier des histoires pareilles ! Merci ! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2 Détournement sentimental

**Disclaimer**** :**_ J'ai enfourné dans la soute à bagages des petits bonhommes ressemblant vaguement à nos GBoys. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient originaux malgré quelques signes distinctifs. Donc nul problème de propriété ! Aucun besoin de faire une déclaration de vol, n'est-ce pas ? … Merde la douane volante ! Ben je les abandonne sur place vu que je n'ai pas leurs titres officiels d'embarquement ! ^^ _

.

**Note**** :**_ Petit détournement de pensées non prévu au décollage initial, induit par une remarque d'Idadri. Dans sa review, elle a soumis l'idée qu'Heero aurait pu être envoyé officiellement pour récupérer Duo, et voilà comment planter une graine dans mon cerveau de … Puis-je encore revendiquer le titre de sadique ? Enfin toujours est-il que le résultat est là quelques temps plus tard ! Une suite sans conséquence pour la ligne tellement c'est léger (wouais faut pas s'attendre à du roman ces temps-ci avec moi) ! Le fandom doit-il la remercier pour ça ? Rien n'est moins sûr ! ^^_

_En attendant, moi je remercie pour le premier chapitre mes adorables lectrices revieweuses : Yume, Blues-Moon, Sortilège, Ume, Tenshi (merci pour ta review sur « Atalante ») et bien sûr Idadri (au fait, plus ou moins fan cette fois ? ^^)_

_Pour le deuxième chapitre de « Cascades », je remercie Idadri et Koki. Ah oui Koki, pour info, j'ai aussi eu des merdes avec des reviews que j'ai laissées à des auteurs la semaine dernière. J'ai du les recommencer plusieurs fois. Sûrement la mise à jour de FFNet qui a causé ces soucis. Même pour éditer le chapitre j'ai rencontré des problèmes, donc j'espère que cette fois ça ira. Serait-ce une manœuvre pour éloigner la sadique que je suis ? ^^_

.

.

**«Détournement sentimental»**

.

.

- « **Je suis content que tu sois venu me chercher. Si tu savais ce que ça peut être mortel l'attente dans un endroit pareil ! J'ai cru me dessécher ! Enfin bon c'est vraiment sympa à toi !** » babille joyeusement Duo, arborant ce sourire habituel lui mangeant la totalité du visage.

Quoique depuis quelque temps, il semblait s'être fané un peu. Affolant tout de même ce que ce mec peut être versatile ! Une minute avant il semblait perdu, assis dans cette rangée de mornes anonymes, et le voilà de nouveau pimpant. Me farcissant la tronche avec son étourdissante mitraillette qui lui sert accessoirement de bouche à l'occasion. N'ai-je pas commis une effroyable erreur en accordant une faveur à mon supérieur ?

- « **Hn. Simple ordre de mission.** » dis-je enfournant les bagages de Duo dans le coffre de ma voiture de fonction.

Oui, j'ai osé détourner du matériel militaire pour un service d'ordre « privé ». Ca pose problème à quelqu'un ? Je suis parfait et non pas un saint ! Grosse nuance ! De plus, avec toutes les fois où je risque ma peau, j'attends au tournant celui qui s'aventurera à me faire des remontrances ! Et puis merde, je ne disposais pas d'énormément de temps avant que ce baka ne s'envole. Fallait agir au plus vite.

J'ai cru devenir fou quand la nouvelle de sa démission m'a été annoncée par inadvertance au détour d'un couloir. Heureusement, les commérages voyagent à une rapidité hallucinante ! Aussitôt que j'ai ouï cette connerie, j'ai foncé chez notre supérieur. Brave homme que celui-là ! Je l'ai en haute estime tant son esprit est vif et cartésien. Certes, le fait qu'il m'ait demandé de rattraper la situation n'est pas incompatible avec mon appréciation.

Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas qu'il fut dit que je tenais un tant soit peu à ce baka ! J'ai ma fierté. L'aurais-je bafouée pour lui ? Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Sacré idiot qui serait parti sans même me dire adieu ! Vous croyez peut-être que ça m'aurait laissé de glace ? Nous sommes collègues depuis quelques années déjà, alors j'estime légitime d'être informé de ses moindres déplacements. Non, ce n'est pas du totalitarisme ! J'ai un droit de regard sur sa vie. N'est-ce pas logique en amitié ?

- « **Attends Heero ! Tu insinues que ton intervention était purement professionnelle ?** **Ton rôle était de me ramener au bercail ?**»

Oups ! Je crois que la phase la plus dangereuse de ma mission commence ! La prime de risque ne va pas être de refus tout bien réfléchi. Le Shinigami se réveille. Je n'ai pas bénéficié d'une grande trêve. Fallait s'y attendre aussi ! Duo n'est pas con, surtout quand je me vends moi-même ! Je ne parle pas beaucoup, mais parfois c'est encore trop. Pourquoi ai-je relâché ma garde ? Je ne suis pas novice pourtant ! Une mission n'est réellement terminée avec brio que lorsque l'objet est totalement maitrisé ou livré. Pourtant là je sens que c'est loin d'être le cas. Et moi qui me remets à peine des contusions dues à ma dernière mission !

- « **Oui.** » rétorque-je laconiquement, camouflant la crainte qui me saisit les tripes.

Vous foutez pas de ma gueule ! Ouais le « perfect soldier » tremble devant cette demi-portion ! Y a de quoi ! J'ai peur, rien d'anormal. C'est la peur qui garde en vie. Sans elle, c'est être suicidaire et courir à la mort. Croyez-moi, j'en connais un rayon. Sauf que maintenant certains esprits éclairés ont réussi à me mettre du plomb dans la cervelle. Métaphoriquement parlant s'entend ! Vous avez déjà vu Duo en mode Shinigami ? Moi oui, à plusieurs reprises. Et sincèrement, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à être la cible de ses « frasques » comme je les qualifierai gentiment.

- « **Et c'est tout ? Pas très éloquent ! Que deviennent tes déclarations enflammées ?** »

Bon ok, pas d'échappatoire possible. Je ne vais pas couper à la scène de ménage. Ensemble depuis seulement deux minutes que la première dispute de couple se pointe. Lamentable ! Houla ! Je viens de penser « couple » pour Duo et moi ? Les expériences de J pourraient-elles avoir des effets aussi tardifs ? Pas d'autres explications à cette incohérente pensée.

- « **Déclarations enflammées ?** »

J'essaye la technique du « jouons au con ». Avec un peu de chance, ça fonctionnera. Certains s'en sortent fantastiquement bien avec elle.

- « **Oui putain ! Les « reste », « ne me quittes pas », « j'ai peur de te perdre » … C'était juste pour me convaincre de rester ?** »

Bon ok ! Technique à la con, comme son nom l'indique, au taux de réussite proche du -10 000. Ou alors je n'ai pas su la manier efficacement. A moins que ce ne soit l'autre joueur qui ne soit pas très coopératif et prêt à rentrer dans le jeu !

- « **Réussi, non ?** »

- « **Tu as été jusqu'à m'embrasser plusieurs fois, au milieu d'une foule voyeuriste, juste pour me retenir parce que le chef te l'a demandé ?** » beugle-t-il, attirant sur nous les yeux indiscrets des personnes déambulant dans le parking et sur la piste des arrêts rapides.

Dois-je lui ressortir sa réplique comme quoi on se donne en spectacle là ? Bordel ! Je suis un homme de terrain, d'action, pas de réflexion ! Quoi ? Ca vous étonne ? Je n'ai jamais répandu l'idée que j'étais intelligent. Les autres croient que ma froideur est synonyme de réflexion intense, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Au moins le temps qu'ils pensent ça, ils me foutent la paix !

- « **Je suis un soldat obéissant.** » dis-je en me retournant vers lui pour l'inviter à monter dans le véhicule. C'est affolant ce que ses bagages peuvent être aussi coriaces, récalcitrants et réfractaires que lui !

Sans m'y attendre, je reçois un coup de poing en pleine figure. J'aurais du me douter qu'il se rebellerait une fois la confession faite. Là, j'ai manqué de tact ! En même temps comment aurais-je pu le savoir ? Je n'ai jamais fait preuve de tact particulier dans ma vie. Surtout avec un autre homme.

- « **T'es qu'un connard Yuy ! Jouer avec les sentiments c'est …** » vocifère-t-il de plus belle, donnant la primeur de notre dispute aux bagagistes et vacanciers stationnés près de nous.

- « **Nécessaire si ça clôture la mission avec succès.** » dis-je, élevant légèrement la voix à mon tour pour parvenir à me faire entendre de l'hystérique qui me sert de coéquipier en temps normal. En tout cas, il a un sacré crochet le bougre.

- « **Enfoiré ! … Inutile de piétiner mon cœur et mes espoirs ! … Et t'avais besoin de foutre ta putain de langue dans ma bouche pour ça ? **»

Deuxième coup de poing que j'arrête cette fois brillamment en le plaquant face contre le capot du coffre. Je ne suis pas contre le défoulement physique mais sur ma personne y a des limites ! Comme de coutume, il s'agite tel un dément. Au moins, il ne semble plus aussi apathique que dans cette salle d'aéroport. Je le retrouve véritablement mon Duo. Et merde ! Deuxième réaction involontaire. Depuis quand Duo est-il mien ?

- « **J'ai voulu mêler l'utile à l'agréable.** »

Murmurer une telle phrase à l'oreille doit bien avoir un petit effet sur une personne sensible à mon charme, non ? Je suis peut-être pas un super génie, mais je ne suis pas aveugle non plus. Le rentre-dedans « subtil » et quotidien de mon partenaire durant toutes ces années me l'a bien fait comprendre.

- « **Tu me prends pour…** » hausse-t-il le ton en essayant de se libérer.

Il apparait évident que je vais devoir donner plus de ma personne pour calmer la tempête qui commence à faire rage assez violemment.

- « **Ta gueule.** » lui dis-je en le retournant sur le capot, tout en le maintenant fermement.

Ni une ni deux, je chope ses lèvres pour le faire taire et le presse plus fort contre le coffre. Petite technique d'étourdissement par suffocation, histoire de le maitriser un temps. N'y voyez aucun plaisir pour moi ! Je ne fais que répondre à la nécessité de la situation. Ma mission l'exige en somme ! Hypocrite ? Du tout ! Quoique les passants risquent d'en avoir pour leur fric. Mes mains filent un mauvais coton en décrétant leur indépendance d'action. Elles se faufilent et meuvent sur ce corps serré contre le mien. Planqué les gosses finalement, ça va chauffer dans les caleçons !

Enfin, les vicieux auraient pu en avoir pour leur fric si une patrouille de flics n'avait pas eu la judicieuse idée de planquer pas loin ! Pour le coup, je me demande comment expliquer à mon supérieur, de façon rationnelle, l'intitulé du procès verbal. Comment justifier le passage d'une mission « rapatriement d'urgence» vers une demande de caution pour « exhibitionnisme aggravé » ?

.

O o O

.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, en présence de Duo, ce style d'aventure m'arrive quotidiennement. En d'autre temps, j'aurais pu le flinguer pour beaucoup moins. Or, franchement, je ne regrette nullement d'être venu le chercher dans ce maudit aéroport quand bien même l'humiliation est totale à présent. Ma vie sans lui serait bien trop fade. J'ai besoin de lui pour pimenter mon insignifiante existence. Par conséquent, aucune chance que je le laisse fuir loin de moi. Mon professionnalisme en prend un coup là. N'est-ce pas votre pensée ? Ce à quoi je rétorque : vos gueules ou je vous bute sans sommation ! Même sous la torture je nierai en bloc mon attachement à cet insupportable américain !

- « **Ah bravo ! Maintenant on fait quoi, Mr Perfect ?** » se lamente énergiquement mon compagnon, gesticulant infantilement sur la banquette arrière du véhicule de police. Me dévisageant de sa désarmante moue boudeuse qui m'inspire d'étranges émois.

- « **Profitons de l'hospitalité. **» lui dis-je me penchant vers lui. Histoire de faire crier une autre sirène que celle du gyrophare.

- « **T'es fou !** »

- « **Oui. De toi.** » me confesse-je bien malgré moi. Ok ! Vous marrez pas, y a que les cons qui changent pas d'avis !

En conclusion, il est indéniable que je suis dingue et bon à enfermer. Pour la camisole, j'en réserve une étroite, à deux places si possible. Afin que mon « duo avec Shinigami» prenne réellement et définitivement corps. Fini d'être sage ! Soyons fous !

.

.

********** Fin **********

(Merci d'avoir voyagé encore à destination de Bluette-land ! ^^)

.

.

**Note**** : **_Que dire de cette suite impromptue ? Je ne sais pas trop. Peut-être que ça ruine l'OS originale en étant parfaitement inutile. Que ça enlève le cachet « mignon » et « remonte-moral » que vous aviez su y voir. L'esprit d'Heero est beaucoup plus brut et moins romantique que celui de Duo (Ouais je justifie la forme de ce texte ainsi. Quoi ? C'est pas crédible ?) ! ^^_

_Ca ne vole pas très haut. Parfois, mieux vaut savoir éteindre les moteurs et demeurer au sol en silence pour ne pas nuire et perturber le trafic des fics sur FFNet. … Etant une pilote novice, excusez-moi de mon impertinence à bafouer les lois les plus élémentaires ! ^^_

_Voilà voilà, je fais dans l'ultra light en ce moment, j'en suis navrée. 0% de matière grise ! Toujours aussi agréable selon vous ? Dîtes-le-moi avec vos reviews (enfin si ça veut bien fonctionner maintenant !), je vous laisse seuls maîtres de mon sort. Dois-je faire silence radio à l'avenir ?_


End file.
